lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiaan's Citadel (Trigger Happy the Gremlin)
Kiann's Citadel is a WWIII 3 level in LEGO Dimensions. Walkthrough Section One: Tunisian Outskirts Approach the citadel entrance. When you approach the security cameras, three sentry guns will appear (to wake up the upper one, you need to build a platform from the blocks laying around). Smash them and the toll booth will open. Reach the end of the corridor, battling the security, and then turn left. Use the hat dispenser (this time it is the headhunter's mask) and approach the ingress. In the next room close all the pipes that the guards are coming out of, and then open the next door. It you need to, go back for the mask. Section Two: Royal Residence Shatter the orange weights that keep the gate closed. Go forth, watching not to fall down through one of the gaps in the bridge ladder. Now you need to free the sack boys. Use both switches to the right and build pressure plates from the pieces that fell out of the device. Use psychokinesis on the bits to the left and use the LEGO you pulled out of the wall to construct a moving platform. Use the pressure pads you made to steer its movement. Place it in C's cell and switch to Bill to leap into it, that will free the doll. Do the same with R and then both of them will open the ingress. When you are in the next room, fracture the gadget to the right and make a platform out of its remains. As Bill, use telekinesis to move one of the other characters up, and then go through the entrance he opened. You will break the trash that is blocking the way by using the remote detonator (anyone can toss them while wearing headhunter masks). Section Three: Jurassic Attack Go up the staircase. If you build a jukebox along the way, you will disable the prison guards. Up there is a panel for R. In the next room block the pipes that the jailers come out of, and then shove the three platforms so that they form a stairway. Use telekinesis on them to make a bridge. Break the box and build a bridge ladder out of what is left of it. You can now close the final pipe. R will float to the left, then use the panel. Construct another panel for C to use. Close all the pipes again. Murder all the wardens that remain alive and approach cryogenic Took. Go back for a Headhunter mask and use the panel next to him. Time to combat the dinosaur. The procedure is clear. There are Sword Switches on both sides of the cavern that summon security guards. Whenever you summon one of them, the dinosaur will stop the battle and devour him. Take advantage of it and explode one of the ignitable containers laying around (the one that the behemoth is standing next to). Repeat the thing once more. When the dinosaur eats the third prison guard, he stands under the iron gate - use the switches on both sides of it to destroy him. Category:Levels Category:Story Pack Levels Category:WWIII Levels Category:WWIII 3 Levels Category:WWIII 3 Category:Customs by Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Custom levels by Trigger Happy the Gremlin